


Submissive

by hellshark



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After care, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F!Byleth, F/F, Face Slapping, Femdom, Fingering, Glove Kink, Name Calling, Post Time Skip, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellshark/pseuds/hellshark
Summary: It was an odd reversal of power, being at the feet of one of your previous students, begging for pleasure from her.





	Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> i know i put this on every fic but this is dedicated to and inspired by someone special <3

It was an odd reversal of power, being a teacher groveling to your former student, but not an unwanted one. Their relationship had shifted quite drastically since Byleth’s awakening, the once kind yet stern Edelgard had been replaced in her mind with the powerful figure that stood before her, holding her face tightly between her two hands. This had become the norm between the two since, the past professor and student bond being replaced with something more intimate. 

“Whose are you?” The words reverberated in Byleth’s mind as the red clad figure before her spoke. 

“Yours, of course.” She had put no thought into her reply as the response had seemed to be the most natural thing in the world to her. It was Edelgard’s game and she was merely playing it and she understood the nature of this game was to say what she wanted to hear and if she’s left dissatisfied, the game is lost and punishment is received. 

“Good. I’m glad to see you know your place. You may be good for something, yet.” She spoke back, changing her hands from grabbing harshly on her face to stroking a finger up and down her cheek. It was simply the way the game was played; she had been rewarded. Suddenly the sensation of touch was lost and Edelgard placed her hands into her own lap, preparing herself to give an direction. “Undress yourself for me, I don’t feel like helping you today. And remember, I don’t like waiting.” Normally Byleth would be appalled to be spoken to in such a way especially by a former student, but the authoritative role Edelgard took during their most private moments was somehow exciting and rather elicited a blush to spread across her face. 

Byleth did as she was told and heeded the warning but still wanted to put on a bit of a show for her. She started by removing the cape which adorned her shoulders and protected her backside and let it drop to the floor, making sure her movements were all appealing. Moving on, she took off the armored arm cuffs she wore and slowly moved her hands to unbutton her shirt and pull it over her head. She often heard the advice of saving the best for last as a child and that lesson proved useful. She then unbuttoned her shorts and slid them off, revealing her sleek legs that are adorned with intricately patterned tights, which were lost soon after, and she was left standing in her bra and panties. Edelgard let out a small sound of amusement and encouragement for Byleth to remove what remained, her eyes examining every portion of her body which caused Byleth to heat up. She eagerly unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties, letting them fall into the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“You’re so obedient, if you weren’t so pathetic it’d be cute.” Edelgard remarked as Byleth returned to the bed and sat next to her fully clothed partner. She shuddered at her words and they caused her body to heat up more. “Since you’ve been good, I’ll let you decide if I should keep on my gloves while I touch you or remove them. You’re so filthy I may just regret removing them.” She smirked as she spoke, watching Byleth slightly squirm in anticipation. 

“...Keep them on. Please.” She said meagerly, averting her gaze from embarrassment as the blush adorning her face worsened. “As you wish. I rather enjoy when you beg.” She replied as she looked up and down Byleth’s body, contemplating where she should touch first.

“I know.” Byleth replied without thinking. A mistake on her part and she immediately regretted speaking. Being in the habit of responding whenever anyone spoke to her had come to sabotage her on multiple occasions. 

“Oh? Did I say you could talk back to me? Because that sure doesn’t sound like a please or thank you to me and if you aren’t being grateful to me or moaning my name, I don’t wish to hear it.” Byleth returned her eyes to look Edelgard in the face, knowing it’d merely upset her more to be looking away. Suddenly, a loud slap sound filled the air as Byleth’s face reddened from something other than blushing and tears welled up in her eyes, she had displeased Edelgard.

“That’ll do for your punishment. I hope you learn your lesson, I’m rather impatient today so,” She motioned with her hands to her lap, “come over here and sit on my lap for me.” Byleth complied to her wishes and placed herself in her lap, allowing her legs to wrap around her waist and Edelgard’s hands to hold her close by her back. She started slowly by placing a kiss on Byleth’s lips, removing herself then pulling her hair upwards to look her in the eyes. She removed her glove from her left hand, leaving the one adorning her dominant hand to stay on as she knew Byleth enjoyed the feel of the fabric against her skin.

“Open your mouth for me.” She demanded and Byleth listened to be rewarded by a finger being placed in her mouth, Edelgard returning her right hand to hold her head firmly in place. Byleth’s tongue scaled the digit placed in her mouth which earned her a pleased sigh from Edelgard, adding another finger. Byleth obediently lapped at the fingers until Edelgard had been satisfied and removed them, wiping the spit off, muttering about how Byleth was filthy. 

Edelgard started licking stripes up her neck, leading to her squirming in her lap and the grip on her hair only tightening, and sucked particularly hard on certain areas to leave marks. She’d always excuse Byleth’s dissatisfaction with people seeing the incriminating marks with “I want everyone to know you’re mine.” Which immediately silenced her and caused a blush to break out. Soft moans escaped her lips as Edelgard continued biting and sucking at the sensitive skin on her neck. 

Once she was satisfied with how red her neck had become and how many marks she left, she removed the gloved hand from her hair to use feather light fingers to trace up and down on Byleth’s torso, causing light squirming and gasps, only to suddenly grope on Byleth’s chest and start pinching at her nipples, causing louder moans. She continued to play with one of the nipples while she utilized her unoccupied mouth to lick and bite at the untouched one, leading to a beautiful array of moans mixed with pleas and chants of her name to her own amusement. 

Breathlessly, Byleth spoke, “You’re so good.” inbetween her moaning, knowing Edelgard was rather keen on being praised. Edelgard removed her mouth to speak only to give a simple “I know.” Which prompted her to stop touching Byleth and all to speak to her, “Lay down for me. I feel like I’ve teased you enough.” Byleth listened obediently and removed her legs from Edelgard and placed herself on the bed laying on her back. 

“Good. I’m glad a slut like you knows how to listen.” She praised, but the words slipped off her tongue like venom. Her words only added to Byleth’s excitement however. “I suppose you’ve been good. How should I touch you?” She inquired as she repositioned herself to be over Byleth, her arms placed inbetween her shoulders. 

“Please .... Please finger me, Edelgard.” Byleth, still out of breath, pleaded which caused Edelgard to smirk as she opened her mouth to say, “As you wish.” 

She continued on to insert a digit into Byleth with ease as she had been well excited, causing a moan to escape from inbetween her lips at the sudden sensation. “Louder for me. I like the sound.” Was all she managed to get out before adding another finger into Byleth, curling them to hit right against that spot that drove Byleth crazy. She was barely able to make coherent words, moans and vague notions of “please”, “that’s good”, or “Edelgard”, the last causing the aforementioned to smirk upon getting the delight that she could cause these sensations to her lover. 

“Please, please, I’m so damn close.” Byleth managed to form coherently with moans interspersed between her sentences. The pleads and whines causing Edelgard to speed up while providing words of encouragement and praise to her submissive to speed up the process and push her towards release. 

It wasn’t long before Byleth climaxed onto Edelgard’s hands, leaving a mess which she immediately grabbed a rag to clean off. Byleth lay panting, thanking Edelgard for providing her such previously unknown pleasures. Edelgard helped her in her disheveled state to clean herself up and allowed her to sleep next to her as both were tired from the expenditure of energy. Besides Edelgard’s tough exterior during their sexual encounters, she did deeply care for Byleth.

**Author's Note:**

> i <3 comments and kudos!! 
> 
> i got kinda lazy at the end i’m sorry ... @_@ i am So Tired and just wanted this Done!!


End file.
